Another Power Rangers Samurai Story
by forsaken2000
Summary: A story about 2 other rangers, and it basically is another version of Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai. Basically, its Power Rangers Samurai, but with a really big change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai**

**So this is my first fan fiction, and I know its kind of late cause Power Rangers Samurai already ended, but I didn't get the idea until now. It's not the best, but I hope you like it! **

Jayden

I was sparring with Kevin. I was at an advantage of course, but the atmosphere didn't seem right. Mia was hitting a dummy and Mike and Emily were sparring. I just couldn't get off the suspicion that something was wrong. I scanned the area and as soon as my eyes fell to the trees behind me, I saw the reason I was feeling uneasy. Inside a small patch of trees was a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I hesitated for a second, which was a mistake. Kevin took the opportunity to knock me off my feet and I hit the ground. "You seemed distracted for a second, something the matter kevin asked. "I'm fine Kev, I just need some water." It wasn't a total lie, I was thirsty. "Ok, but if you need anything, then you can talk to me if you want." Kevin said. "Thanks for the offer, but really, I'm fine." Mentor gave us some time to ourselves in the afternoon, I decided to go to the forest to think things over. Who it could've been. I could also get my mind off it, because Mentor would definitely give me extra training hours if he saw I was distracted. I went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. When looked in the mirror, I saw that the eyes that the eyes looked exactly like the person in the forests. Couit be who thought it was?

**Sorry chapters are kinda short, but I guess they'll get longer as they go. I have drafts for chapters 2-13 already, so ill probably update every weekend, like 2 chapters a weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai**

**Ok, so I kinda forgot to tell you guys in the first chapter that I would switch around characters in this story. But I think you could get that from it saying "Jayden" before the actual story. So this is in the eyes of an important character in this story. Oh and "Jayde" is pronounced Jade, like that girl from Victorious. It's a weird way of spelling it, I know, but I need it that way because its only her nickname and it was the closest to her real name. **

Laura

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I lost it?! I can't have lost it?! I had it a few minutes ago! I can't lose it!" I watched as my sister ran around our room throwing stuff everywhere, looking as panicked as she was. I let her do what she was doing because it was my only source of entertainment and I lost my journal and I was hoping it would appear somehow in the pile of pretty much everything. "So what did you lose this time?" I asked casually. Most people call my sister Jayde. I know, it's not spelled how it would normally be, but it makes sense after you know her real name. My identical twin sister stared at me as if I was out of my mind, which was probably the opposite of what was really going on. But then again, we never grew up normal. "Laura! That was a letter from our DAD! You know how important that was." Mentally, I face palmed. "Jayde, isn't our dad dead?" She just went back to searching in the pile of stuff. "Laura, it doesn't mean that he didn't write stuff before he died! Your almost like Mike in a way." Then she realized what she said. "You went to watch the rangers train again didn't you?" I said. She stopped looking through the pile and nodded. "Jayden beat Kevin again?" She looked away and brushed the golden blond hair off her face, and again went back to searching. I didn't exactly approve to what Jayde did to her hair. The last inch of hair was dyed white, and the tips were gold. She definitely had some weird ways of using symbol power. Mostly it was used for training. "Your not going to find anything there." She kept searching for another 5 minutes and then sat down on the ground, a disappointed and confused look on her face. "Well, the eldest is always right." I said jokingly. "By a minute and a half." muttered Jayde. She left my room and hopped out of the tree. Yeah, I said tree. Then she ran into the forest. In 5 minutes she came back with what looked like a journal. I'm not gonna explain our family Laura, but this can. I think its time you knew where you came from. After reading I knew much more about my family. I also learned shocking stuff about me. What got me the most was my last name. _Shiba._

**So im going to cut it off, and in the next few chapters your going to realize why this fanfic is also categorized as supernatural. I think chapter 3 might be out within the hour. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai**

**Ok, so this is where the supernatural part comes in. Chapter 4 will most probably be out tonight. Then there will be one or 2 new chapters tomorrow and more next weekend. Just to be clear, I might not usually post this many chapters. I just wanted to start off with a head start. So I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic! **

Jayde

I'm pretty surprised it took Laura a few hours to process that. Right now I'm stuck with hearing Laura yelling at me. "…. AND I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I ACTUALLY HAD POWERS, AND THE FACT IM A POWER RANGER?!" I stopped writing in my journal right there. "Calm down." I said. "I HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL DEATH!" Then she stopped. "Wait, so all I have to do is do a little spell and we can bring dad back!" she said. "Its not that easy. I can't even use my powers and neither can you. It has to be triggered somehow and I can't figure out how. All we can use is symbol power, and all our powers do is keep us from tiring us out when we use it." Laura looked pretty confused. "People get tired from using symbol power?" she said. "Not everybody can, so we can't use it in public unless we are morphed. I am working on building a morpher right now. Its pretty powerful actually. It looks exactly like a Shiba morpher and it is as powerful, but I need an activation symbol, and I need to work that out." Laura smiled. "I had a dream last night. I drew a symbol I saw and I think it's the one. Oh, and if I control death, than what do you control?" I hesitated. "Life" I said. "so we can bring back dad!" Laura yelled excitedly. "Hello? Who's there?" said a voice. "Hide!" whispered I. We ran behind a tree and watched as a guy came and looked around. "Who's here?" he asked. "Its Mike!" I whispered. "Who said that?!" he said. Then he started to walk in the direction we were in. I signaled we move slightly to the right. Then suddenly he was standing in front of us. "Hey." Laura said casually. I stared at her as if she was an idiot. "Hey Francis." He said to Laura. I didn't expect Laura to go by her middle name in public. "You two know each other?" I said confusedly. "Yeah, Mike and I usually play that game with the ninja and the bear." Laura said casually. Oh. That. I forgot that she and Mike liked the same game. "So what brings you here Mike? I mean I never see you here." He suddenly turned pink. "Sometimes I come to watch you train. You know, since you guys are rangers and all. I know because you're in the archives. Mentor's been trying to find out who it is for months. I didn't tell anyone, and I won't if you don't want me to." I sighed in relief. "Thanks, and as long as no one else knows without us telling them, or us letting you tell a certain person ,it's cool. Deal?" he smiled. "Deal." Then we shook on it. I watched as he walked out of the forest.

**Ok, so chapter length may vary throughout the story. I hope the story's coming out good. If you have any ideas email me at forsaken2000forever . I know that its kind of dangerous to put this up on a public website, but this was made like 7 seconds ago. The only thing a person could do if they hack into it is check my email. See you next update! Don't forget to email me some ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai**

**So yeah. The next chapter. Sorry, I had to wake up early today and now im tired. So I might post new chapters tomorrow, but it depends on my homework. I think that doesn't let you show your email address so basically I have a g mail account and its forsaken2000forever. So if you want, email me some new ideas! Happy to say im getting more viewers by the day! Gonna change it up this time!**

Mike

After the encounter with the twins, I couldn't get my mind of the girl with the white and gold ending hair. I even have to call her that because I don't even know her name! She seemed happy and kind of scared on the outside, but all I could see in her eyes was sadness and hope. She seemed to be stronger on the inside than the outside. She was hiding a lot of things from everybody, including her sister. I only wished I could help her. Maybe I could somehow. But I couldn't get off the feeling that it has to do with me, or something involving me. Suddenly, Emily interrupted my train of thought. "Mike, I'm bored! Can we go to the forest?" I laughed. "Why the forest? How about we go outside to train?" I said. "Ok!" she said. She always made me laugh. But that was Emily wasn't it? She always brought the mood up. Her bouncy blonde curls and her attitude was the heart of the team. I went outside where Emily was already standing with a wooden training sword. I grabbed one and we got in ready position. "Mike! Emily! Come here!" Mentor seemed to be exasperated. I was disappointed. I wanted to take my mind off some things and see how much of a fight she could put up. I knew she had potential and I wanted to know how much. "Coming!" we said in unison. Emily seemed to notice my disappointed expression. "Don't worry! We can spar later." She said happily. "Cool" I said. "MIKE! EMILY!" Mentor's yelling brought us back to the reason why we were putting our training swords away. "Let's go." I said. Mentor was waiting impatiently. "What's up?" I asked. Mentor gave me an exasperated look. "What?" He just ignored me. "I need you two and Jayden to go into the city and get some groceries." He said. "So you had to YELL?" I said. "Yes Mike. Now go before I don't have any time to cook dinner. Ill ask Mia if I have to." We were of running at the word "Mia" Jayden was waiting outside. "Are you sure you want to go Emily? I don't know if you're used to it." She smiled. "I always wanted to go to the city for a reason other than fighting nigh lock!" she said it with so much enthusiasm that Jayden didn't need to ask twice. "Let's go." He said.

**Ok, so I know this chapter kinda sucked. I think chapter 5 will be a bit more interesting. I needed a way to get the next chapter in the city. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters guys! I'll try to make them longer as this story progresses. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I was busy and I needed a way to write the new chapters on my iPhone 5. Sorry for the inconvenience. Time for chapter 3! Yay! Don't forget to email me with some ideas for the book. **

****Emily

Its not like this was my first time in the city. But it was still a little bit to get used to for a country girl like me. I was walking with Mike and Jayden, and I kind of wanted to go to the park. "Mike, can we go to the park after the store?" Mike smiled. "How about you go without us? We'll go get everything we need and then meet you here." That seemed like a good idea to me. "Ok! See you guys in an hour or two." I ran off and headed straight to the park. Wow, even in the city people still have places without buildings and just places to walk. Man, I wished I dragged Mike along with me. Its so boring with no one to talk to. Hey! That kid seems pretty nice. Well, with boredom taking me over what choice do I have? I walked over and sat next to her under the shady tree. Man, with the scorching weather, I don't blane her. She was writing in a journal, and seemed pretty into it. Oh well. "Hi!" The girl jumped for a minute and relaxed seeing it was only me. "Hi." she said. "Im Emily!" I said. "Im Jayde, and the girl standing over me with a water balloon is Laura." At that moment, a water balloon missed me and Jayde by inches. "Hey! No fair! I lost focus!" She said annoyedly. Jayde rolled her eyes. Wow, they look so much like Jaydens that I didn't notice. "So how old are you? 14? 15?" Jayde looked at me, surprised. "Im thirteen" she said. Wow. I did not rxpect that. She looks about 5'4! Apparently height isnt the deal these days... "Oh, well im 17." I said. "Cool." She said. Man, this kid says as much as Jayden. Then Jayde's phone started beeping. "Laura we have to go" she said sharply after she looked at it breifly. "Aw. Hey, we'll see you around Emily." She said. "Ok, bye!" I said. I watched as she ran off with Jayde. Wow, that kid was se-ri-ous.

**So thats the end of this chapter. Next one should be out tomorrow! Till next time, hope you enjoy! -Forsaken2000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai**

**So a new update is here! I am going to post new updates every week at the longest. I hope that the storys going good. I haven't checked out a lot of emails because of a stupid glitch so please review! It would really help out! **

Jayde

Wow, Emily's nicer than I thought. She's a mix of all the rangers, adding a little extra Mike. I am so glad he could keep the secret for so long. We helped in so many battles, but I am a bit clumsy, and my arm got really bashed from Negatron. But that was a month ago. Now my arm is much better, but I still fought injured whuch is slowing down my recovery. Ugh, and its so painful sometimes. Oh well. I think ill go walk around the shoreline across from the city. Its almost always vacated. Better get going.

(At the beach)

Oh. My. God. Is that who I think it is? "Antonio?" He looked at me in confusion. "Oh my god it is you! Last time I sae you I was two!" Then he seemed to recognize me. "Laura? Or Jayde?" He asked. "Jayde! Scar, remember?" I showed him the long scar going down my left arm, which was still in a brace from the injury. "Whats up with your arm?" He asked curiously. "A nighlock accident" I said. Lso he knows" I looked at the sand. "He knows, right?" "Umm I might have left out that small detail that I still live in the forest and Jayden has no idea who i am. " He looked at me seriously. "He has the right ti know." Antonio said seriously. "I can't bring myself up to telling him!" Its just so hard on its own, and he doesnt even remember me! All he remembers is having a 2 week old baby ripped from his arm because she was too dangerous! I can't do it! Not yet. Please give me another week or two! Ill do it soon! I promise!" "Jayde! It has to happen soon, and definetly now that I am here. I think je would eather take in three rangers at once than one and then two more." I looked at him confuseldy. "So what are you saying? " He looked at ne seriously. "We need to tell him. Together." I looked down to a piece of glass in front of me. I knew what he would see. A teenage girl with blond hair and weird tips. He wouldn't see a girl that resembled him. He would just see a girl with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. Nothing more. Possibly less. He would see me as a threat. Mentor wouldn't even think about letting me stay. "What is there for us there? You can stay with us. We can just help them when they need us!" He shook his head. "No Jayde. We can't live like that. Definetly not me. Its time we tell him what he has the right to know." I guess I have no choice then. "Deal"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So I wanted to tell you guys that Jayden finding out about Jayde and Laura not to mention seeing Antonio again isn't the end. Here's a small hint: Remember when Jayde said that Mentor called them a threat? **

****Laura

Today is the day. Jayde and everyone finds out about us. The battle where Jayde, Antonio, and I tell everyone. For me and Jayde, that means no more hiding. For Antonio, it means finally achieving his lifelong dream to become a power ranger. I was excited but I was nervous at the same time. I knew that it was finally time to be the person i wanted to be. Me, and treated like an actual existing person. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. But still I was a bit more worried about Jayde. I knew that Jayde had some dark secrets, and I also knew that exposing us would put her at risk. Mentor was also a problem. He would kick us off right of the bat. At least we would have Jayden to be on our side. I just hoped he was enough to convince Mentor. Them, the alarm sounded. It was time. As I ran I thought about the plan. Save the day, and also with the help of Antonio and then when Antonio revealed himself, so would we. I couldn't wait. I just hope that they all will take us in. Me, Jayde, and Toni (Antonio). Well, I guess its time. Wow, thats some nighlock. No wonder they need our help. Where's Anotonio?! Man, never count that guy to be on time. I hope this goes well. I mean what if we fail and the plan can't be cariied out?! Oh man that would be bad. "Laura! Focus!" Jayde yelled. Oh, well now they know my name. Soon, they'll know what i look like too. Man, this is nerve wrecking. "LAURA!" I snapped out of my trance and then gave the finishing slice. I watched as it blew up in front of me. The rangers took care of the megamonster since I don't have one and Jayde's is still activating. As soon as they went back into ranger form, me, Antonio, and Jayde walked up to them. Lso guys, was that golden or what?" He said happily. "Cut the act. Who are you? Who are your two little friends?" Mike was a bit impatient today. Antonio demorphed and soon Jayden had a smile on his face. "Yiu ready?" I asked Jayde. She nodded hesitantly. Then we demorphed. In front of everyone.

**So again, theres still more to the story. I hope your enjoying the story so far! ~forsaken2000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, New chapter! I love writing these stories as much as I hope you enjoy reading them. I hope you don't mind how these chapters often turn out short because again, im writing on things like an iPad or iPhone. Sorry if its not long enough for your taste. i might start adding in 2 POV's in each chapter. Please email me some ideas! Im getting zero so far! **

****Jayden

It's been 2 days. 2 very eventful days. I still can't believe that the white and black rangers are just 2 teenage girls. What also bothered me was that Emily had seen them before. She was so nice to them and it bothered me that she knew them. There was also Mike. He actually knew. He knew about them being rangers and about them in general. Antonio actually knew oneof them. I needed to have a talk with the blonde girl with white and gold ends. But then again she was the best fighter on the team. even better than me and even better than Mentor himself. She had mastered fighting skills so ancient it shocked me. The problem was that she seemed to have so much weight on her shoulers. She was responsible of eberything that happened to her and her family, which the girls havent told me anything about. I wonder if their parents approed this. Well she said she told her mother and father so i dont see the harm of them joining the team. I just hope they can pull through like the rest of us. Oh, i'd better get to training. "Ok! Jayde with Jayden! Mike with Laura, Mia with Kevin, and Emily with Antonio." Mentor took in a deep breath after he said all of the training partners without even taking a break while speaking. I just hoped that Jayde didn't give me any major bruises. "And... Begin!" I couldn't beloeve it. Jayde had me down seconds after Mentor had told us to begin. "Mentor looked at us in surprise. Ok, how about you two train separetly. I watched as Jayde walked inside, and then I realized I was supposed to follow. She took a katauna and swung it around in dangerous ways. She performed moves i didnt even think about trying. I carefully took my katauna and moved parallel to Jayde. I did my usual workout, and when i was done i saw that Jayde didn't even break a sweat. Then Laura came in. "Guys, its time to eat lunch. "I'm not hungry" me and Jayde spoke at the same time Once we did we looked equally surprised. "Okaay... you guys can stay inside then. As Laura left the room Jayde walked to the corner of the room where her iPhone was. She put on earphones and started swinging the katauna the way she had the past few hours. I started practicing and found it easier to concentrate with the music, since Nayde had put it up so loud that even i could hear it. One minute a slow song could be on, and the next minute you could be swinging to heavy metal. I loved it. Soon, me and Jayde collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "So, how long do you think its been, with the music, time flies." I didn't have time to answer because Mentor soon came in. "Are you guys okay? You've been in here for nearly five hours!" Jayde and I were both taken aback. "Wow! This phone has really long battery life! I wonder if it was always like this!" Man, I couldn't wait to get to know Jayde. "Come on you two, have some dinner. Then go straight to bed." The problem was, I wasn't tired. Jayde didn't seem to be either. After we ate dinner, I still wasn't tired. "Hey, Jayden, do you want to go outside and train? I don't think Mentor'll notice." That seemed like a good idea" We stayed up a while. All i remember after that was me and Jayde were soon sleeping in the backyard. Thats how we stayed untilthe team found us the next morning sleeping outside on opposite sides of the dojo.

**Another chapter finished! Possibly one tomorrow but i need to attemd a dinner party (boring) and so its most probably sunday if homework doesnt take me oveR! Till the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Forsaken2000**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry about the gap between chapters, I only have so much time between work and writing and other activities. I think ill put in 2 to 3 POV's in each chapter now so that there isn't exactly waiting for just a small paragraph. Keep reading! ~Forsaken2000**

Jayde

Huh. I guess I fell asleep while training with Jayden. I better get ready. Jayden smiled at me as I walked inside, with the rest of the team pretty confused and Ji looking pretty angry. I guess Antonio won't be the only one on Ji's nerves now. Mentor turned angrily to Jayden and then I went inside before the yelling started. As soon as it did, the team, excluding Jayden, ran inside. I calmly went inside and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed clothes. As son as I looked in the mirror, I saw my white and gold hair color fading, so I drew a few symbols and my hair was back to normal. My golden blonde hair was natural of course. It resembles Jayden's so much I can't believe they haven't even thought of us as even related. I brushed my curly hair and then put on my black leather jacket over my white t-shirt. Then I put on neon purple sneakers with black socks going slightly under my dark blue jeans. I walked in and I saw the team looking pretty shaken. Then I realized that Jayden and Ji were still outside. Wow, they had a reason to be shaken. Mike told me that Ji never yelled at anyone for more than fifteen minutes. I sat down next to them and listened on. "-YOU SHOULDN'T TRUST SOMEONE THAT IS A THREAT TO YOUR TEAM, EVEN IF SHE IS YOUR SISTER." He didn't. Jayden looked at me wide eyed. "If you want to know what I haven't told you yet, then come with me to the meeting room. If you don't I don't care what you do." I said in a low and angry voice. I had a right to be angry. Mentor knew I would tell them at my own time, but he had to force it in my hands. If he wanted it that way, fine. Ill go by his schedule. Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio, and of course Laura followed me in. "Ill go first Laura." I said. She smiled and whispered a small thanks to me. "My name is Jayden Elizabeth Shiba. Jayden after my brother, but I prefer Jayde, Elizabeth after my mother who died two days after my birth, and Shiba from my red ranger blood. I may not be red, but I am granted with other ranger powers because I have ranger blood. Also, because of some abilities my father had. I know, you'll be asking what abilities, but Jayden can tell you that after me and Laura say our share. I have lived in the forest since I was five and I escaped my foster family. Laura and I learned to use the resources wisely without damaging the forest and without anybody else to help us. I got a job at a local coffee shop and eventually got me and Laura phones that we charged at the shop. We go to the Tengen gate every Saturday to get our education, with a man named Diasuke as our teacher. I learn a lot faster than Laura, but Diasuke said I am a lot more advanced and that Laura was the one learning at a normal pace. I taught myself symbol energy, or as you call it, symbol power, and I learned how to read Japanese text myself. We never lived in the Shiba house because Ji thought of us as a threat. Especially with the abilities we have. " Everyone was just staring. "Ok, Laura's turn."

Laura

Ok, you got this Laura, its just your past, nothing much right? Plus you don't have to mention the powers, Jayden will. Ok here I go. "Alright, well my name is Laura Francis Shiba. Laura because my mom thought it was a good name, Francis was my dad's pick for my great grandpa and Shiba for my family. So Jayde already told you about the background info. I guess she always was the more parental one, even though im like two and a half minutes older than her. I'm more of the childish type. Though I would kind of consider Jayde as Jayden, Mike, and Emily combined. She's also pretty secretive. I don't blame her though. She would do anything to protect the ones she love." Everybody looked at Jayden at that comment. "Also, we're Jayden's younger sisters." Laura said. Jayden just stared.

Jayden

My younger…. what? I….. have sisters? But….. I thought I only had one sister! Great, there couldn't be one boy? Oh well. I mean I got a sister who can kick my butt within 3 seconds of a training session. Also a sister as annoying as Mike. Well, Laura has Jayde to keep her in shape. "ill tell you guys about the abililties later. They might not want to know right now, Jayde. Especially not Ji." Then realization crossed Jayde's face. "Maybe another time. "

**Another chapter finished. Stay tuned for 10! ~forsaken2000**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the holdup. Just had those midterms last week. Well, here is 10! The first POV starts with Jayde talking about an event that started that morning. **

Jayde

Jayden found out about my powers when I was training. Not in the dojo but on a cliff. It shows that if you're going to leave the Shiba House for a few hours you should probably tell someone or your brother will freak out. They found out this morning when Ji kicked them out of the house for an anonymous katana thrown to his face. Apparently Laura lost her grip. When they walked out and soon realized I was gone. I know all of this anyways because Emily was the only one willing enough to tell me. As soon as they were out Mike asked out loud "Has anyone seen Jayde?" Everyone seemed to notice then I was gone. Jayden apparently claimed he saw a flash on top of the cliff outside the forest and Laura seemed to be relieved after that. Leave it to Laura to give things away. So basically Jayden ran to the direction of the cliff and teleported himself there while the others came right behind him. As soon as they were on the cliff I saw them and tried to hide a golden orb I was trying really hard to make bigger. So basically after I got rid of it they took me home and I explained to them that the powers of life and death were actually POWERS given to PEOPLE. So then Ji blew his top on me for leaving without permission and then sent me to the dojo for five hours of training which was fine by me since my phone and headphones were in my room along with my training gear. Jayden wanted to join me but Ji locked himself and the others out of the room so I was alone. So now, six hours later im sitting in between Jayden and Laura on the couch watching a movie with the rest of the team.

Laura

So basically I just finished watching the most boring movie ever. At least it was only an hour long. I wonder who would ever make a movie that short. Well, I thank the people who did. So Jayde just left with Jayden to get groceries. I think he seemed kind of surprised when she put of a leather jacket and black sneakers. Also pretty worried that she wasn't wearing a helmet. Oh well, that's a samurai. All Im doing is playing monopoly with Emily and Kevin, who seems to never make up his mind on how to roll the dice. Apparently to get a good number you need good aim. Leave it to Kevin to make the best game ever the most boring. Might as well make this a good time to scare him out of his wits. "Boo!" I yelled into his face. He screamed bloody murder and ran into his room as soon as Jayden and Jayde walked into the door with groceries. "She did it!" me and Emily yelled at each other. Jayden and Jayde just shook their heads smiling and walked into the kitchen. Whew! That was a close one.


End file.
